Benutzer Diskussion:Sasori17
Blubb. Wie ich sehe, schreibt ihr sehr viel auf den Diskussionen. Ich würde euch einfach gut gemeint raten, Instand Messanger zu verwenden wie ICQ. Da könnt ihr euch viel schneller besprechen und Dinge klären. Auf den Diskussionen dauernd so kleine Dinge zu lesen wie "ja, mach ich noch", oder ähnlich, wirkt nicht so toll, zumal es den Zweck entfremdet. :P ..hachja, ich und meine Besserwisserei. Sum2k3 15:00, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) zu welcher Marke gehört GBA?Und ich hab Sum2k3 zum Admin befördert er sagt,dass er uns helfen will und ich dachte mir so ein erfahrener Wiki arbeiter könnte uns helfen.Immerhin arbeitet er in fünf Wiki.Und ich hab im vorgeschlagen,mit Harvest Moon Wiki eine Partnerschaft zu machen.DarkPain14 15:32, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey zu welcher Kategorie willst du Dantes Inferno hinzufügen?Battle oder Adventure?DarkPain14 16:18, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß.Ich hab auch nur Admin gemacht,weil ich euch traue.Bei dir und Sum2k3 war ich mir 100% sicher,weil ich euch aus Narutopedia kenne und weiß wie vertrauenswürdig ihr seitDarkPain14 14:25, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht sollten mal anfangen.Ich glaub ich fang mal langsam mit Bleach anDarkPain14 14:43, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hatst du nicht die begrüßung verändert?wollte mal testen ging aber nichtDarkPain14 18:26, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast mir ja einmal geschreiben,dass ich nicht mit den Bürokratenrechten um mich schmeiße.Also wenn ich z.B einen Bürokrat mache kann ich im seine Rechte nicht mehr wegnehmen oder?Und was ist,wenn ich einen nur Admin machen,kann ich im dann seine Rechte wieder wegnehmen,oder geht das auf nicht?DarkPain14 15:41, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) stimmt irgendwas mit den Wikis nicht?Wenn du genau hinschaust bemerkst du vielleicht was ich meine.Oben fehlt diese Entertaiment.Gaming und Fragen Tabelle,wo man auf andere Wikis gehen kannDarkPain14 11:28, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir ist die Anzeige nicht mehr da.Zu Sum2k3 meinst du,dass er Bürokrat und Admin ist?Ich dachte du weißt das?DarkPain14 14:57, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein,ich hab ihn Admin und Bürokrat gemacht.Und ja ich hab das mit dem 500 Bearbeitungen.Ich hab mir gedacht,wenn jemand schon 500 Artikel bearbeitet,dann ist er auch vertrauenswürdig.DarkPain14 18:44, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du kennst doch diese Spotlights die immer unter den Wikis sind?Ich wollte auch einen für Game-Pedia und bekam diese Nachricht: Hallo, danke, dass du Wikia kontaktiert hast. Wir können dein Spotlight nicht genehmigen, da dein Wiki ein Duplikat dieses Wikis ist: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming ist das jetzt fair von denen oder unfair?DarkPain14 18:49, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein Spotlights sind diese Bilder die ganz unten sind.Wenn du ganz nach unten scrollst sind da Bilder von anderen Wikis z.B NarutopediaDarkPain14 19:06, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast das falsch verstanden.Ich wollte auch so ein Bild für Game-Pedia wie die drei Bilder die da unten erscheinen.Aber die haben gesagt,das wir so was nicht kriegen,weil es schon eine Gamingseite gibt,die besser ist als unsereDarkPain14 19:14, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was machst du als nächstes?DarkPain14 12:19, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich mach noch Bleach.Hey ich glaub du bist der Battle-Typ.Warum machst du einfach nichts aus dem Battle bereich sind Beat'Em'Up Spiele und Battle nicht das selbe?DarkPain14 18:11, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso dachte das das zu Beat'Em gehörtDarkPain14 17:12, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey ich würd gern jede Seite hier für nicht angemeldete Benutzer sperren du weißt schon damit man was bearbeiten kann muss man sich anmelden.Gibt es eine einfachere Methode als jede Seite einseln zu schützenDarkPain14 20:41, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok hab verstanden hab nur dieses gefunden http://image.allmusic.com/00/amg/cov200/dre800/e855/e855413h3dn.jpg denkst du das geht können wir das nicht so behalten?Ich hab garnichts gefunden.DarkPain14 19:07, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so Bleach ist fast fertig.Ich glaub ich bleib bei den Anime SpielenDarkPain14 15:48, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Charaktere Das mit den Charas ist eigentlich eine super idee sollten wir machen.Wir könnten so wie bei Narutopedia machen Auftritt,Alter,Geschichte usw. DarkPain14 19:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also zu den Charas sollen wir die Charas hier auf Game-Pedia erstellen oder sollen wir ein zweites Wiki erstellen,wo wir die Charas erstellen und dann zu den jeweiliegen Spielen verlinken.Bin jetzt komplett durcheinander die entscheidung liegt bei dir.DarkPain14 13:08, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt kommplet ducheinander.Willst du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen oder bei den jeweiligen Spielen etwas über die Charaktere schreiben?DarkPain14 14:52, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wenn du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen würdest, würde das ewig dauern (würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich du wär).Es wird schon sehr lange dauern alle Spiele aufzulisten wenn wir noch Seiten für Charas erstellen dauert das eine Ewigkeit.Sag aber nicht das du das nicht machen kannst würds aber machen, wenn wir mehr Mitarbeiter habenDarkPain14 14:56, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hast du zufällig was an Game-Pedia geändert?Sieht i-wie anders aus.DarkPain14 16:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab gerade das aussehen der Seite verändert.Hoffe dir gefaällts.DarkPain14 17:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) soll ich videos zu den Tekken Spielen stellen?DarkPain14 13:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir hier auch sowas wie ein Steckbrief machen oder geht das nur auf Narutopedia?DarkPain14 14:15, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) auf der Benutzerseite.Wie bei uns beiden auf Narutopedia.DarkPain14 14:18, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k schwere Frage.Fällt dir was ein ich hatte da eigendlich eine Idee.Also das wir die Zeichen je nach Rang trennen.Also Bürokraten kriegen ein eigenes, Admins ein eigenes usw. Hoffe du kennst ein paar coole Symbole.DarkPain14 14:47, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich hätte da eine bitte.Könntest du auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia schreiben,dass du für Game-pedia Wiki tätig bist.Wie du es hier mit Narutopedia machst.Ich glaub dann würden mehr User Game-pedia besuchen, da mehr Leute auf deine Benutzerseite gehen.DarkPain14 14:50, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso verstehe was du meinst mir fällt da auch was ein.Z.B bin ich begeistereter Naruto-Games Spieler dann könnte ich doch das Naruto Symbol benutzen.DarkPain14 14:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hier http://www.germanblogs.de/pub/germanblogs/games/EA_Games.jpg könnten wir die Daten i-wie erweitern?DarkPain14 15:38, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A lieblingsspiel.Ist aber nicht wichtig.DarkPain14 15:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir geht das nicht weiß nicht.Ich halts eigentlich für unnötig, da wir nicht so viel auf die Dissi schreiben.Wir schreiben doch nur, wenn es was wichtiges ist.Was anderes: weißt du wie wir unsere Seite interresanter machen könnten.Z.B erscheint unsere Seite nur wenn jemand auf goolge Game-pedia Wiki schreibt und mal ehrlich wie oft passiert das schon, dass jemand game-pedia wiki schreibt.DarkPain14 15:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) dieses games forever symbol kann ich das bei mir i-wie ersetzen würd das gern gegen das EA symbol ersetzen.Wollte nur fragen wenns nicht geht ist es nicht schlimm.DarkPain14 15:58, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist schon EA guck nach auf meiner Benutzerseite ist ein Link, der auf meine Benutzerseite führt XD.Ist das ein Fehler? nein ist nicht schlimm wollte nur sagen.Du erstellst immer die Kapitel auf Narutopedia oder?Ich hab da drei Bilder die man im Kapitel 522 einfügen könnte(zwei neue Elemente und ehemalige Schwertkämpfer von Kiri)sind alle auf der Forumseite von 522.Würde mich freuen wenn du eines benutzen würdest.DarkPain14 15:34, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Partnerschaft haben wir eine Seite wo wir unsere Partner aufstellen können?Digipedia würde gern mit uns eine Partnerschaft machen.DarkPain14 15:45, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) seit wann sind wir mit Harvest Moon ein Partner?Ich weiß das ich gefragt habe, aber wir haben keine Antwort gekriegt.Ich würde gern mit Narutopedia machen bei wenn muss ich fragen.DarkPain14 17:10, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bevor ich es vergesse, was ist eigendlich unser Logo?DarkPain14 17:11, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir brauchen ein neues LogoDarkPain14 17:50, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab das Logo verändert.Schau auf die Hauptseite(selbes Bild aber jetzt steht darunter Game-pedia.DarkPain14 11:58, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?Kannst du hier unser Logo(ist schon da Hochgeladen.DarkPain14 12:07, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bakupedia macht mit uns eine Partnerschaft XD.DarkPain14 15:15, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wow wir haben bis jetzt vier Partner Wikis.DarkPain14 21:32, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey Sasori kannst du kurz auf meine Dissiskusionsseite gehen?Stefanos sagt er kann wegen den Banner die Seite nicht so gut sehen.Weiß du was davon?DarkPain14 18:15, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich benutz doch schon die Vorschau Funktion.Ich vergess nur immer die Kategorien einzufügen.Zu Stefanos weißt du was das mit dem Banner auf sich hat?DarkPain14 11:48, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja ich weiß nur, dass er die Pokemon und Mariospiele bearbeitet hat.Und Kirby glaub ich.DarkPain14 11:53, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A bei mir ist auch kein Problem (vielleicht weil wir Bürokraten sind) ich versuchs mal unregistriert.DarkPain14 11:55, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also ich sehe kein Unterschied.Müssen wohl auf seine Antwort warten.DarkPain14 11:58, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also konkret verdeckt es die Diskussionsseitenbuttons aller User. (Muss dann immer erst nach der jeweiligen Dissi per erweitere Suche finden). Alles ist halt in Monobook mit Narutopedia Banner dargestellt statt Game Pedia. thumb|right Hier wie es aussieht zum Verständnis. Wiki interresanter machen ich hab heraus gefunden, wie wir Game-pedia "interresanter" machen können.Avataris Dissi kannst du das machen.(Du kannst das besser als ich)DarkPain14 22:18, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey konntest du Stefanos Problem lösen?DarkPain14 13:42, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats wie kann ich meine Stimme abgeben?DarkPain14 15:11, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir haben zu spät abgegeben.:/DarkPain14 20:25, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) grade noch so gerettet wir haben den Antrag zu spät abgeben:/.Die wollten unseren Antrag löschen.Hab aber nicht aufgegen und hab sie doch noch i-wie überzeugt (4Stunden lang darum bitten uns versprechen usw.) Schau mal hier Benutzer Diskussion:McCouman PdM oh man gerade noch so.Wenn ich nicht wäre (nur kleiner Scherz, ohne dich hätten wir nie eine Chance.Also wenn du nicht wärst, dann hätten wir nie so eine Chance gehabt.ThxDarkPain14 22:26, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft Gaming-wikia konnte gaming wiki überreden mit uns eine Partnerschaft zu machen :D.Kannst du das mit dem eintragen auf der Partnerseite erledigen?Noch ne frage haben wir jetzt eine Chance diesen Monat PdM zu werden oder erst Februar?DarkPain14 13:24, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wow wie ich sehe wart ihr beide richtig fleißig.Sorry konnte erst jetzt Notebook auf machen (gerade aufgewacht :D)DarkPain14 13:35, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) naja mit fleißig meinte ich, dass ihr gut gearbeitet habt (GTA SA, Bleach, Hauptseite usw.)DarkPain14 15:11, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also zum PdM wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, hast du uns als PdM Februar eingetragen, aber weil ich so dumm war das zu verstehen (in diesem gut) können wir vielleicht PdM Januar werden.Ist das so richtig?DarkPain14 15:13, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) moment, moment ich glaub ich hab das richtig verstanden wie kann es sein, dass du uns für Dezember vorgeschlagen hast?Mario wiki ist schon PdM Dezember unseres und das andere Wiki waren für Januar.DarkPain14 15:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Liste aller Genres kann man Dungeons & Dragons als Genre hinzufügen ? pain88 15:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es gab unter diesem begriff mehrere Fantasy Rollenspiele wie Curse of Azure Bonds oder Eye of the Beholder pain88 16:14, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dann könnte man es als Unterkategorie anlegen und eine Liste von Games hinzufügen? pain88 16:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich dachte daran bei RPG den Begriff D & D als kategorie hinzu zufügen z.b Kategorie:Genre |Dungeons & Dragons und eine Liste von Spielen unter dieser Kategorie anzulegen. pain88 16:36, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich werde in dieser Woche so eine Liste erstellen gebe dir oder Dark Pain14 bescheid werde mich bei problemen bei euch melden. pain88 16:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tipps wie kann ich änderungen Rückgängig machen (nicht wegen hier sonder z.B Narutopedia, wenn einer unsinn schreibt)?Und muss man dafür Rollbackrechte haben?DarkPain14 18:44, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fehler bei PdM hey Sasori17 wie es aussieht haben die ein Fehler gemacht.Man konnte eigentlich bis zum '31.12.10 um 19.00 abgeben.Also waren wir doch nicht zu spät.'http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Ehh kurz noch ne frage zu Monobook ... Wann woltest du das eigentlich beheben? Auf den neuen Wikia Skin wechseln möchte ich eigentlich nicht so gerne weil Narutopedia dann so scheußlich anders dargestellt wird. Oder gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit bei beiden Wikis verschiedene Einstellungen zu benutzen? Thx noch mal Stefanos the Narutofan 14:06, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warst du schon auf der Dissiseite der Hauptseite?Das sind einpaar fragen (wollte nicht ohne dich handeln)DarkPain14 14:26, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) endlich.Wie es aussieht haben wir in einem Monat ein richtig tolles Wiki erschaffen :D.DarkPain14 14:51, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie findest du den neuen Hintergrund?DarkPain14 14:52, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wo früher Mario und Sonic waren ist jetzt ein Sonic Hintergrund(viele verschiedene Spiele).Bei ist das so.Hab ich i-was falsch gemacht?Bild ist schon hochgeladen usw.DarkPain14 14:59, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie können wir es für jeden verändern?Hier ist das BildDarkPain14 15:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es läst sich nicht verändern!!!Hier ist das Bildthumb.Was mach ich falsch? bei dem alten Bild (Mario & Sonic) war über Sonic ein kleiner Fehler (falsch zusammengefügt).Jetzt würde ich gern dieses neue Bild einfügen, aber wie es aussieht kann ich es nur sehen.DarkPain14 15:14, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k.DarkPain14 15:20, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PdM Januar hast du schon gesehen.Wir sind PdM :D.Aber die Hauptseite ist die ältere Version glaub ich.http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Artikel des Monats bei Game-pedia Wiki könnten wir hier ein Art AdM machen (wie bei Narutopedia).DarkPain14 17:57, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)